Girl With One Eye
by Molly-Woggy-Weetabix
Summary: FEM!LOCK Sheryl Holmes was always keeping to herself but when she was assaulted by a man she sent to prison seven years ago she's quieter than ever and mysteriously getting larger. John is determined to find out what happened to her. Warnings inside
1. Where problems begin

**Hello!**** This is a new story of mine that I've been working on for a lil bit.  
>It's my first attempt at a fem!lock but I'm quite proud of it :D It's just Sherlock, Molly and our dear Jim (If he's in it) who will have been genderbended. Everyone else is the same :D Because that's what I wanted to do :P<br>I refuse to call female Sherlock, ****Shirley, because it's tacky and I don't like it, therefore she's called Sheryl :)**

**WARNINGS! This fiction contains strong language, sexual abuse, rape (Later on) and pregnancy. **

**I do not own Sherlock but I do own my OC's wherever they turn up, any names you don't recognise they're more than likely my characters :P look out for Sheryl Holmes, Oliver Hooper and Janine Moriarty (They're the genderbends)**

**Please review and enjoy :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Girl with One Eye<strong>

**Chapter One:** Where problems begin

"Come on John! We're going to lose him!" Sheryl ran down the street, John was at a loss, how she could run in those heels was beyond him. The streets were dark and dimly lit by street lights. John was struggling to keep up with her; he thought it was something to do with her long legs. He noticed in front she had stopped, lifting up one of her legs and taking off one of her shoes; she did the same with the other foot and then continued to run.

"Sheryl! You could injure your feet!" She never turned around.

"If I can run faster I don't care!" Sheryl eventually stopped running when it came to a junction; John took a moment to catch his breath. "John, you go that way. I'm going straight ahead." She started running again; leaving John clueless... where was he supposed to go after he set off in that direction? John didn't stop to think; he ran and thought at the same time.

Sheryl followed her target into a dark alley. She had adrenaline pumping through her veins, this person was hers and they were not going to get away. The alley was coming to a dead end, a shorter brick wall rested up ahead between the two tall buildings where a dark figure and its shadow cast itself upon the wall.

"Give it up, Mr Firth. You were going to be found out any way." Sheryl had found Keith Firth guilty of five murders including his wife, he was an outrageous man, she had noticed he had OCD, the murders committed were too neat to not have had a cleaning disorder and Sheryl had also found him to be quite sexist, treating her and his wife as though they were objects, he was constantly angry with everyone her met which makes him more than capable of killing his spouse if she does something wrong that he doesn't like. But that wasn't the case; she had been cheating on him with another man.

He flashed the consulting detective, in her case, an unpleasant grin before turning around and running up the wall, rolling over the top and landing on the other side. Sheryl rolled her eyes and ran up to the wall Keith had previously been standing at. She sighed before jumping up so that her hands caught onto the edge; she hauled herself up onto the wall and gracefully landed on the ground. Her long, thick black curls fell in front of her face when she landed; she swiped them back with her hand using one swift movement. Standing up straight she looked around, Keith had vanished. Cautiously Sheryl stepped forwards into the darkness. She never suspected it. Everything happened so fast. Strong hands grabbed her shoulders from behind and threw her into the wall; she hit her head and slowly slid to the floor. Her eyes were screwed shut as she reached a hand up to the new injury. Keith Firth knelt down over her legs and raised both his hands wrapping them around her throat pressing her up against the brick wall. Instantly she grabbed his wrists trying to pry them from her neck but was unsuccessful. He leant forward so that his lips were almost touching her ear, she could feel his hot breath caressing her cheek.

"Nice to see you again, beautiful. You know, I could have just killed you there and then, snap of the neck, but no! I wanted to watch the light leave those pretty eyes of yours." Sheryl gasped for air and struggled to free herself from the man's vice like grip. Her legs were writhing underneath him trying to push herself away or push him off, neither worked, he was too strong and there was a brick wall behind her stopping any attempt she made to escape. Her struggling eventually slowed down due to lack of oxygen. She couldn't die now! She was too young! Where was John when she needed him? Her hands that were wrestling with his wrists had slackened and began to lower to the ground; she was losing strength, fast. Just when she thought death was upon her a loud gunshot could be heard and her attacker screamed in agony falling to the floor. Sheryl fell sideways resting on her side, she had a coughing fit as she lay on the ground and trying to take in deep breaths of air; her throat was sore now she gently stroked the areas that needed soothing. Out of the darkness came a friendly face. Sheryl smiled.

"You took your time." John was standing in front of her, smiling at her raspy voice.

"You can talk." She chuckled slightly still trying to soothe her neck, looking at the man who had tried to kill her she had to ask unable to work out the answer herself.

"Is he dead?" Keith suddenly turned over clutching his right shoulder and began hissing in pain.

"YOU FUCKER!" He shouted directing his comment at John.

"Nope, I think he's alive. Shot him in the shoulder." John knelt down next to Sheryl and helped her sit up. "Are you alright?" He lifted his hand to study her neck but she swiped it away.

"I'm fine."

"Yeah, you sound it." Sheryl rolled her eyes and smiled. "The police are on their way, just be glad I got here before them."

"I had the situation under control." John chuckled lightly. Sheryl's voice was returning slowly. Cautiously she lifted her hand to the back of her head, as her fingers made contact she winced in pain.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing it just hurts." She removed her hand and put it in front of her face, "Oh dear, there's blood." Her pale hand was covered in a bright red liquid; John was quickly inspecting the wound. He had pushed Sheryl forwards so that she was bent in half to get a better look at her head. John sighed.

"I can't get a good look in this light." Sheryl had suddenly realised Keith Firth had stopped his angry outbursts. She looked up and saw him standing in front of her and John, he was looking more than a little angry, he was holding his shoulder in his left hand whilst the object he was holding in his right worried her more than anything.

"... John, your gun..." John turned around and spotted his gun pointed at his head.

"YOU! You're going to die for SHOOTING me in the FUCKING SHOULDER!" He cocked the gun, "And your girlfriend is going to watch me blow your fucking brains out!" Sheryl needed to distract him before anyone got killed.

"So, let me guess. You're going to kill me after?" He gave a psychotic smile.

"Glad we understand each other." He was about to pull the trigger when she started to talk again.

"But I thought you wanted to kill me, not my colleague." He glared at the consulting detective.

"I thought we agreed to understand me." She tilted her head.

"Well, what I mean is, I thought you wanted to kill me first, not John. Although, that's not the way you work, is it? You kill the men first in a quick and easy way, say... using a knife..? So then you can have your way with the women and then use a more... hands on approach making it more personal when you kill them." Keith smiled at Sheryl, he knelt down in front of her casually lowering the gun, John was ready to jump at him, Sheryl could hear his breathing change from slow and calm to fast and noisy, she never took her eyes off of Keith but placed a hand on John's arm to signal that she knew what she was doing. The gun slowly moved from the ground to now being placed under her chin gently caressing her jaw line. He smirked at Sheryl.

"You forget one thing. The lady _always_ begs me to not kill her and she offers herself to me. She offers her body in exchange for her life. Of course I do kill her but before we have a moment of... what shall I say... pleasure?" His eyes had drifted down towards her chest, her pale blue eyes never moved from his and although she never showed the expression on her face, John could clearly understand that she was in a state of discomfort and even feeling a slight hint of fear. John was only just coping with the fact the disgraceful man's eyes were glued on Sheryl's breasts but when Keith licked his lips indicating he liked what he saw, John snapped. He launched himself at the murderer knocking him over; the gun fell out of his hand. John threw a punch at him, every hit he gave Keith never stopped grinning and laughing encouraging John to hit him with more force letting all of his anger out. Sheryl jumped up and tried to pull John from killing Keith.

"John! John, stop it!" She grabbed both of his shoulders but Keith pressed a hand to her stomach pushing her back, she fell backwards with an 'oof'. John noticed Sheryl had been knocked back, he tried his best to get away from the man and help her but he began throwing punches. Somehow John and Keith had switched places; John was now on the ground receiving the blows to the face. Sheryl screamed at the man pinning John to the floor, she got up again and tried to pull him from her flatmate. She pulled one of his arms free; he looked up at her and grabbed her upper arm pulling her down to his eye level. Sheryl struggled to free herself from his strong grip but he wasn't letting go. John was too dazed to help her out; instead he lay on the ground underneath Keith trying to pull himself together. He pulled Sheryl so close to him that she could practically smell what he had eaten for breakfast; she was repulsed by the scent.

"I could snap you in half... a dainty, pretty thing like you." She tried pulling back again but he pulled her even closer so that their lips crashed with each others. Sheryl screwed her eyes shut and began pushing against his chest with all of her strength using her free hand. Keith deepened the kiss, a hand slid up Sheryl's torso causing her to gasp, in that second Keith's tongue gained access and found its way into her mouth, Sheryl gave a muffled cry at the unexpected intrusion and without thinking consciously she bit down on the tongue. Keith cried out and separated their lips, Sheryl was relieved but he didn't give her time to appreciate the moment, he threw her backwards so that she landed on the floor again but this time she banged her head on the brick wall that has already caused her an injury. He removed himself from john and approached Sheryl.

"Women aren't supposed to fight back! You're all objects; you were created to obey man's every command!" He knelt over her. "I love a challenge though." He began to lean in to her when a voice shouted behind him.

"Freeze!" All attention went to who was standing behind Keith; Lestrade had managed to appear along with the other police officers and ambulances. Lestrade was holding a form of gun at Keith, the man stood up and held his hands up surrendering, and soon enough Donovan came along and handcuffed him, Keith Firth was outraged that a woman had arrested him, he was constantly shouting out about how he thought it was wrong.

Sheryl and john were getting checked out by paramedics. After John was given the okay he left to find his roommate. She was sat on the edge of an ambulance wearing a bright orange blanket like the first night she had landed in trouble with the taxi driver, except this time it looked like she needed it.

"Hey... you alright..?" Sheryl's head snapped up, her blue eyes piercing into John's, it made him shiver slightly. He sat himself down next to her and gave her a warming smile hoping it would comfort her, she showed no emotion though, so he wasn't sure if it had worked. There was a long awkward silence before she let out a faint sigh.

"I'm as alright as I'll ever be." John sat down next to her on the edge of the ambulance.

"So that means no." She lowered her head covering her face with her hands.

"I'll survive."

"That's not the point Sheryl!" She looked up at me, anger and fear spread across her face.

"What would you like me to say, John? How I was feeling? How I _am _feeling?" She had jumped up from the ambulance, still holding onto the blanket, Sheryl stared at him. "I was _terrified, _John. You happy, now? Okay, I didn't know what he was going to do and that scared me... I've never..." She looked around and sat back down again leaning into John to keep her voice quiet. "I've never experienced... _that _before..." John looked confused, he would have said something to her but she could snap at him again. Sheryl noticed his confusion and rolled her eyes. "_Intimacy._" John nodded his head.

"Oh... right then..." Sheryl looked up at John again, sorrow and confusion all over her face.

"Is it bad that I haven't?"

"Wha- what... no. No! Listen, don't let some sexist freak knock you off balance and scare you like this... you're stronger than him and you know that." John wrapped an arm around Sheryl whether she wanted him to or not. "Now then, what do you say to a takeaway?" She rubbed her eyes with one of her hands.

"I say it sounds good." John smiled at her and she managed a small one back.

"Come on then." John patted her arm and let go of her, he stood up from the ambulance, Sheryl close behind. She was getting easily distracted with any sign of movement around her, John had noticed Sheryl's new behaviour change he stopped and waited for he to catch up, like any friend would do he wrapped a reassuring arm around her arms and squeezed slightly "What am I going to do with you?" they both shared a giggle before walking off to order a take away.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed that : and I hope it wasn't rubbish**

**Please review, I do now reply to every review now if that can persuade you a little :P **


	2. Gonna getcha!

**Heyy again, it's a strange time for me to upload :D I'm currently in one of my lessons but oh well, I usually write some of my FF's in this lesson anyway :P  
>So here's the next chapter, I know it's short but to be honest I'm quite proud of this one, I did feel that this chapter was needed just so you can meet the bad guy :P Lol<strong>

****WARNINGS: Implied sexual... things, and the bad guy ****

****Please review, I'll love you forever :D****

* * *

><p><strong>Girl with One Eye<strong>

**Chapter Two:** Gonna getcha!

Adam Crane was currently sat waiting for the police to walk into his prison cell and give him permission to leave for what was left of his home. He held a certain smile on his lips. He had waited too long for this. Footsteps made their way toward his small box that had resided as his home for the past seven years. He held a photograph in his hand; his knuckles were turning white from the pressure of gripping it too tightly.

As soon as he had arrived in prison his cellmate possessed a certain picture that Adam knew he had to have. After a few weeks of hard work he was finally able to trade three packets of cigarettes, his only pillow and his hot meals for a month just for that picture, the man who owned it before was only willing to trade it for something he thought that was worth its value.  
>'<em>She's a looker ain't she' <em>the man said just as he handed the photograph over to Adam, _'She always helped me get to sleep on a night if ya get me' _he laughed at his comment.  
><em>'So I've heard'<em>. Adam stuffed the picture in his pocket and left the other man alone to his new luxuries.

An officer arrived outside the bars of his room and the door was unlocked. The man in uniform did not look happy, although he wasn't the nicest prison officer. He hit his baton against the bars.

"Come on then or do you want to stay?" Adam stood up slowly and approached the open doorway, he stopped walking just before he went past the officer, and he turned his head and gave the prison officer a sarcastic and unpleasant smile. The baton was raised but an older man with greying hair came along and stopped him just before he could throw the weapon down against Mr Crane.

"Roberts! You know better!" Roberts sighed and placed his baton back in his holster. "Come on Crane, don't dawdle." Adam was being ushered along by the elder of the two.

About two hours had passed and he was finally free and roaming the streets of London. Pulling the picture out of his pocket once more he smiled at the young female with the long black and slightly curled hair, her icy blue eyes could pierce the very soul of any man. She was stick thin but just perfect in all the right places. He licked his lips in anticipation and stroked his thumb over the picture, over her cheek.

"You ruined my life. Get ready for me to ruin yours... Sheryl Holmes." His hand slowly clamped shut crushing the picture in his palm before throwing it to the ground and walking away. Adam had a plan, and it was going to spring into action very soon.


	3. I'm fine!

**Hey guys, sorry this took FOREVER to upload, I wrote this chapter ages ago and never got around to uploading it, not the best chapter and Sheryl may seem OOC but... nothing much we can do about it :P **

**There is mentions of Olly Hooper, who is Molly Hooper in Sherlock**

**I OWN NOTHING! Okay? I wish I could but I don't sadly :(**

**WARNINGS: OOC-ness and mentions of guys getting handsy (if that is a warning :/ Just putting it out there)**

* * *

><p><strong>Girl with One Eye<strong>

**Chapter Three:** I'm fine!

Three days had passed since the incident and John had noticed a slight change in Sheryl's mood. She seemed quieter (if that was even possible) and she was thinking more but not discussing anything with John. John was clearly worried about her, she was not herself at all, and in fact she was becoming more detached from reality even more so than ever before.

John was in the kitchen currently boiling the kettle when he heard light footsteps making their way up the stairs. Sheryl had gone out to the morgue a couple of hours ago to pester Olly Hooper about letting her look at some cadavers. She had him in a position where he would do anything she asked for with a little bribery. Olly was really sweet, but Sheryl took him for granted just so she could get what she wanted, he was head over heels in love with her, it started out as a crush but John new his feelings for her had progressed.

The door to the living room slowly creaked open.

"_Oh dear._" John sighed; he could tell she wasn't in the best of moods. When she was slow she was upset, usually because she was thinking more negative thoughts than what she should be. The footsteps were light due to her weight but clearly dragging across the floor.

John stopped everything that he was doing in the kitchen and carefully walked into the room so that the consulting detective was in view. She was currently curled up in a ball on the settee, her coat was thrown aimlessly on the floor and her heels had been kicked off carelessly. This didn't look good. John leaned against the doorway and gave her a gentle smile. "So… how'd it go?" She huffed and tucked her legs into her chest tighter than before. John cautiously walked fully into the room and sat down in his chair. "Talk to me Sheryl."

"…Why?" John sighed again, why did she have to be so complicated?

"BECAUSE- Because I can see that you're hurting, you need to let all of those bottled emotions out..." John stood up from his chair and walked closer to Sheryl, gently perching on the edge of the settee. "Just tell me what's upsetting you." She jumped up off of the sofa and marched into the kitchen, down the hall and into her bedroom slamming the door as she went.

"I'M FINE, JOHN! LEAVE. ME. ALONE!" John walked over to her door and gently knocked on it. "I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"No! Sheryl. No I will not leave you alone until we have a talk about this!" There was a long pause before the sound of the handle being turned disrupted the silence. Sheryl stood there looking at John through thick locks of hair covering her face; her eyes looked sad and full of worry. John sighed at the state she was in; it pained him to see her looking like this, not being herself really worried him and everyone around her. "Oh, Sheryl... come here." He opened his arms for her to walk into but she refused.

"I don't need a hug, John."

"Yes you do." John wrapped his arms around her slender body and pulled her into a tight embrace. "Talk to me about it. I'm guessing that that Keith is the reason for obviously bothering you." She sighed exasperatedly; she was fed up with John's constant worry over her but of course she knew she had to give in otherwise he wouldn't drop the topic. Gently lowering her head on John's shoulder she began to talk. But all John could hear was a mumble. "Sorry, Sheryl, you're going to have to repeat that." She lifted her head, her dark locks falling in front of her face.

"I said; I'm just going through a rough patch." John scoffed.

"_Just_ going through a rough patch?! Sheryl you're becoming more distant… Is it to do with sex?" She left John's arms and made her way through the kitchen and into the living room throwing herself down in her armchair. John followed her into the room, bring the topic of sex up around Sheryl was a bit of a risky move, but it had to be done.

John sat down opposite her; he was hoping that he could get to the very bottom of her problems and get her past this phase.

"It's got absolutely _nothing _to do with sex, John! Like I said… 'It's just a rough patch'." She tried her best smile but John wasn't falling for it. John couldn't help but ask himself 'why did she have to lie?', it was so much harder when she did, and as much as John would love to drop the subject he knew that it would only come back around again so he was best off getting this conversation out of the way now rather than later.

John scoffed at her feeble attempts to change his mind.

"Yeah, and I'll believe that when I see it. Sheryl, the more you keep this bottled up the more isolated you're going to become." She sighed again and pinched the bridge of her nose screwing her eyes shut. Then she snapped back to normal.

"Fine! What exactly do you want me to say?! Because I thought I had already spoken to you about it on the day it happened!" John raised a hand to his jaw and rubbed at the skin.

"I know we have already spoken about it but there's something else bothering you, isn't there." It wasn't a question that John said it was a statement and the truth; he knew something was bothering his flatmate but she was unwilling to share her feelings. John had learned now that the only way to get to Sheryl Holmes' deeper emotions is to get her angry, reason being is that when she's angry she'll just shout out anything without a moment's hesitation, which is how John can usually get to the information that he is looking for.

She glared at him, her eyes full of annoyance and fear.

"Well, where to start?! I am acting this way because I'm scared, it's not the first time that something like that has happened and I know that I attract a lot of attention due to my actions and how I look. I have had countless men throwing themselves at me and- what shall I say… jumping on me? But in the past I've been able to throw them off, that time with Keith Firth was _too _close for my liking! If you hadn't of called the police he would have done his bidding with you watching… I couldn't live with myself if you would have had to witness something like that. The embarrassment of being overpowered like that is too much for me to handle and it upsets me because I don't like feeling weak. I am _NOT _weak!" John lowered his head and covered his face with his hands.

"You're not weak Sheryl… you're not…" She glared at John through narrowed eyes.

"Then why do I feel this way?" She sounded slightly defeated; John picked up on that instantly. "Why am I walking around feeling like if anyone attacked me I wouldn't be able to defend myself; or… or that if a man started flirting with me I would run away without a word of a witty comment like I usually do to answer their pointless questions and pathetic chat up lines… why do I feel like that, John? _Why?_" John stood up and walked over to Sheryl once more and crouched down so that he was at her eye level. John carefully reached out his hand and held onto hers that had been tucked away under her arm. He patted her hand.

"Listen to my words exactly… okay. You are one of the strongest people I have ever met, and to know that you feel scared to go out in public really worries me… but you let me hold your hand-"

"Of course… it's you… I know you." John shook his head.

"No- no it's not because you know me… it's because like you said this is a rough patch and you do still trust people… things will get better Sheryl, they always do." She sighed and bowed her head.

"But what if they get worse? That's more likely." How could John argue with her? She was only going to shoot negative comments back at him.

He snapped out of this negative mood and patted her hand then stood up.

"Well, we can only hope that it doesn't get worse than this, Sheryl. And everyone you know will do their very best to look out for you until you're back to your normal self… how does that sound?" She swiped her hair back out of her face and lifted her head in the process. Giving an uncertain smile at John she nodded in agreement. John let out a small chuckle. "But when it comes to you, it's usually _really _good outcome or the worst situation imaginable." Sheryl chuckled at John's thought.

"That is true… I can never land somewhere in the middle." John walked back into the kitchen and continued with his work before Sheryl had entered 221B. Those same light footsteps could be heard making their way into the same room as John, he turned around and saw Sheryl standing their awkwardly.

"Thank you… John… I… I think I needed that…" He smiled at her.

"Happy to help… and… if ever you need to talk, I'm always here." She approached a fruit bowl and gently picked up an apple.

"I'll just… I'll just go and… and eat this… I'll be in my room if you need me…" John chuckled to himself when she left to her room; the house was quiet for a few minutes before a loud explosion sounded. John smiled, sighed and shook his head.

"She's back."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope that was ok, again, sorry for the long delay : I am working on the next chapter just to let you know**

**If you feel like it please review but as I said, this chapter wasn't one of my best/favourites **

**I shall be seeing you whenever I upload again**

**Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
